Death Journal
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Hermione stumbled upon a book in the restricted section that could change everyone, and anyones lives in the wizarding world, including the lives of the dead. DISCONTINUED
1. A Book

A Book

Hermione Granger walked into the library and much to her 'surprise' the librarian was once again missing. She sighed and shook her head while retreating to her usual table near the back. Having finished her book list several days ago she took another quick look around and was assured that the librarian was indeed gone. She unclicked the lock that shut the cage around the restricted section.

Hermione quickly snuck into the area and began to poke around. She walked through the entire area several times, committing titles to memory and making a mental list of books to read. Right as Hermione went to gather the book 'For You Alone Yearns My Heart' her eyes flickered to the book next to it 'Uses for the Useless.' Her mind began to wander to the many spells that may be of use in it. She opened it expecting it to be something with spells such as the ones use by Molly Weasley. What she found though almost made her drop the book in disgust. She shook her head as her eyes landed on the word 'Mudblood.' A title caught her eye though 'Resurrection' it was something that would be helpful if it worked. Hermione was nervous as she looked through the rude book.

What she found made her breath catch. It was a spell. A spell that might actually bring her beloved friends back to life. So many people could be saved with this spell. She sighed as she quickly memorized the list shown on the page. Word after word requirement after requirement. It would be hard but she memorized every last word on the page, recited it at least twenty times in her mind. Wrote it twice without looking and finally stashed the book in her bag…to be destroyed. Her final list was:

Qualifications: Must be done on a full moon. The Mudblood must be in good health. Must be done in a secure location with only the Mudblood and the corpse. The Mudblood must have an item that belonged to the once alive corpse.

Restrictions: Mudblood losses half of health, energy, and blood. Mudblood and reanimated corpse will be bound to truthfulness while remaining in the chamber for an hour.

Mudblood will slowly regain health, energy, and blood after the ritual is complete.

Hermione decided that she would go and converse with Ron and Harry. While ultimately she'd have to make the decisions and sacrifices she wanted their input. She wandered off to try and find them. The first one she found was Ron who was, predictably, stuffing his face with food. "Ron," Hermione called walking towards him.

He turned with his mouth stuffed full of food. He tried to say something but it only came out as mumbles.

"Swallow Ronald," she chastised. "I'm also trying to find Harry do you know where he is?"

"Off somewhere with Cho I think," he said.

"W-What!" Hermione yelled her cheeks flushing pink. "He never told me he liked her!"

"Oh Hermione get real it's so obvious." Ron rolled his eyes and dismissed her shoving more food into his mouth.

Hermione gave herself a moment to have a tiny temper tantrum in her head. This ruined everything! She fiddled with the letter in her pocket addressed to Harry himself. She sighed remembering the book seated snuggly in her backpack. Deciding now was as good a time as any to destroy the book that should have been destroyed long before.

Hermione exited the Great Hall and went down towards the whomping willow. After creeping down below it she ended up in the shrieking shack. Once inside she set the book down and aimed her wand at it. "Incendio," she whispered then watched the flames dance across the pages of the book. Hermione sat down in the corner waiting for the flames to subside.

_Why would Harry be with Cho? _She sighed and buried her face within her knees closing her eyes tightly. _It doesn't make sense _she shook her head and tried to clear it. Sighing once again she stood and noticed the book had finished smoldering. She stepped through the ashes and returned to school grounds.

She watched as Cho walked down the pathway pulling Harry along with her. They headed towards the black lake and rested there. Cho pulled Harry down to sit beside her, Hermione watched from the top of the hill. Hermione's face fell and she retreated to the comfort of her bed. _Two nights until the full moon only two nights to prepare_.

**AN: Yay I think this came out a whole bunch better than the original not to mention it's longer. I really hope you guys like this! I really appreciate the second chance you're all giving me. I promise not to abuse it I won't get lazy this time. Please review. Since I have so many stories I'm only updating when I receive two reviews. **


	2. Sorry

Ok my wonderful readers/reviewers. First let me say something that a lot of you seem not to remember. Yes there was a book Hermione got the information from however she destroyed it so no one could use it to bring back evil people ie Voldemort. Ok so I didn't overlook that. However a lot of you seem to be disappointed with this story in its execution I'll admit I got a bit lazy with it. I'm willing to rewrite it and put a lot more effort in. I'm going to have one of my friends help me write it and she'll ensure that I don't get lazy again. I sincerely hope you all will give me another chance with making this story a lot better. Updates will start approximately at the end of the week. Thank you for your understanding.

Also if you double dip in my story Fearless my friend who's helping me with that story is getting a laptop at the end of the week so expect an update in about two weeks. Sorry for the wait. I really am.


End file.
